Swimming Lessons
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Emma go swimming. Emma can't swim and tells Will that after she almost drowns. Will teaches her how to swim and their feelings get stronger. Will they kiss?


Will Schuester walked in to the pool. It was hottoday, and the pool was packed. Will scanned the pool deck, looking for Emma. A smile crept on his face when his eyes spotted her sitting on a chair. Will walked up to her.

"I never thought I'd see the day," He said from behind her.

Emma turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never thought you'd see what day?" She asked him.

"I never thought I'd see the day Emma Pillsbury wore a bikini. God does answer prayers after all," He smiled, walking over to her side.

Will was actually blown away by the way Emma looked today. Under all her dresses and skirts, she had a great body. She had curves, not huge curves, but soft ones that fit her. Her wavy ginger hair spilled on to her shoulders.

She was skinny, but not scary skinny, and she was wearing a black bikini that had dark purple splotches on it. She didn't have on any earrings or rings, which made her, seem sort of... bare. It was weird to see Emma like this.

"Okay, stop staring at me," Emma laughed.

She could feel his eyes on her, and for some reason, she felt like blushing.

Will ignored her comment and asked, "So, why aren't you swimming?"

Emma looked up at him.

"I don't swim," She confessed.

"Really?" Will said, slyly, "Well, maybe I could help you,"

"Huh?" Emma asked.

Will suddenly jumped up, slipped his arms under her body and picked her up, surprised at how light she was.

"Will! Put me down!" Emma said, surprised.

She didn't understand what he was doing until she saw him running over the pool side. Then fear gripped her and she started thrashing and kicking him.

"Will, no!" She screamed, "I can't swim!"

But it was too late, Will already tossed her into the ten-foot-deep end of the pool. Emma splashed in to the water, screaming, so she swallowed water immediately. She tried to cough, but she swallowed more water, and she sunk to the bottom. She was terrified, thrashing in the water, not knowing what to do.

Will stood there, just registering what Emma had said.

_Will, no! I can't swim! _

His smile quickly faded, and he looked down to see that Emma still hadn't come up yet. Now, he was absolutely terrified. Will dove in to the water after Emma, acting on instinct.

Emma was still thrashing, and couldn't breathe, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body. She thought it was a lifeguard, but turned her head to see Will saving her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate for air, too scared to think of the situation.

Will quickly swam up, and as soon as he pulled her and himself to the surface, Emma gasped for air and gagged. Will swam to the side and hoisted her up out of the pool and on to the pool deck. She lay down on the pool deck, coughing up water, when he jumped out of the water and knelt to her side.

"Em, are you alright?" He asked her worriedly, putting his hand under her head, and propping her back up with his arm.

"Will, why did you do that!" Emma gasped, pushing him away from her.

She looked around to see that none of the lifeguards had noticed, and only a couple of people were staring at them questioningly. It must have been really quick, even though she had felt like she was underwater for a lifetime. She looked up and glared at Will, who had backed off a bit.

"Emma, I had no idea! I'm so sorry," Will apologised.

"Okay I forgive you," Emma said, still breathing hard.

Will stood up and offered her his hand, which she took. He pulled her up and on to her feet, and she walked back to her chair and wrapped her towel around herself.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," He said sincerely.

"Well, now you know it; I can't swim," Emma stated.

"But...why?" Will asked.

"Because, when I was six years old, my family and I were out on a little speed boat. I didn't have a lifejacket on, and was leaning against the boat. Somehow I lost my balance and flipped over the side. I was practically drowning until my dad saved me. They tried to sign me up for swimming lessons after that, but I wouldn't go near the water. After a while, they just gave up, and I decided to never swim, or go on a boat, ever again," Emma replied.

Will looked at her quizzically.

"So, you really have no idea how to swim," He asked.

"Nope. I don't even think I can float," Emma said, she was a bit embarrassed.

"Well, it's settled," Will smiled.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's settled?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim," Will agreed.

"No, there is no way you are going to teach me how to swim," Emma said shaking her head in disbelief and laughing a little bit.

"Hey, I don't want you drowning again, and you need to learn sometime," Will smiled.

"I won't drown if I stay away from water," Emma pointed out.

"Nope. I'm teaching you how to swim. You're my friend, and you need to know how to swim," Will smiled.

"So you're really going to teach me how to swim?" Emma asked.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Fine," Emma sighed.

Will smiled as he sprinted towards the pool, jumped and tucked his legs in and pulled them towards his chest, and plunged into the water producing a large splash that sprinkled Emma with water. She shook her head smiling, and carefully stepped down the stairs in the pool and slowly eased herself in to the water.

Will surfaced, shaking his head to dry his hair, and he grinned at Emma, swimming over to her as she almost tiptoed in to the water.

"Now, on with the lessons. Can you float?" He asked her.

"Hmm, let me see...well, when I fell off the boat, I almost drowned... No I can't float!" Emma giggled.

"Okay then, so floating..." Will said smoothly, causing Emma to laugh.

He smirked and said, "Okay, just...lay on your back,"

Emma frowned at him "I'm going to sink to the bottom,".

"Here, I'll help you first," Will said, moving closer to Emma.

She slowly tilted herself backwards, and Will placed a hand on her upper back, sturdily holding her up while her head dipped back in the water, soaking her hair. She pulled her legs up, and he placed his hand on her upper leg, so close that his pinky finger brushed her bathing suit bottom. She was going to make a comment about his hand being there... but she didn't. Truth was, she _liked_ it there.

"Okay, just spread out your arms and legs a little, and tilt your head up. Make sure your face stays above the water, and stare upwards," Will ordered.

She did as she was told, and then Will said, "Okay, I'm going to start letting go a little bit now,"

He slowly slid both hands to her centre back, and as he did so, a shiver was sent down her spine, and she tried to not think about Will's hands on her bare back. Involuntarily, she twitched slightly.

He felt her twitch and hoped he didn't hurt her.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

"Floating's easy," Emma smiled.

"Good, now let's see how well you can go when I let go," Will said.

He slowly brought his hands down from her, and she sank slightly, but floated easily. They both grinned.

"Well now let's see how good you are at actually swimming," Will said.

"Okay," She agreed.

"How about front stroke now. Here's what it looks like," Will started off on his stroke, and Emma watched him, taking note to his breathing technique and the way he moved his arms.

She watched his body ripple through the water, making it look as easy as walking. She saw that he was concentrated, and took in the way that he flipped around when he got to the wall. When he swam back to her. He stood up.

"Can you do that?" He asked.

She faced the direction Will had swam, and looked hesitantly at the water, then back at him.

"But, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you helped me a little," She said.

Will chuckled and moved right next to Emma.

"Now, cup your hands like this, and push the water away from you, like this," He said, showing her with his own arms and hands. Emma tried to match his movements, but somehow kept faltering.

"Here, I'll help you," He smiled.

He moved behind her, and held her wrists with his. However, she wasn't short, so he had to press his whole body against hers. An amazing and familiar feeling washed over him.

"Now, um, just rotate your arms like this, and your hands like this," Will explained, pulling her arms to help her.

Emma tried not to sigh as she felt his body against hers, and felt a tingling feeling in every spot his skin touched hers. She felt his grip on her wrists tighten as he stretched his arms to try and keep a hold on her wrists. To help him, she pressed her body back against Will's so that he could reach her wrists better.

Will had to squeeze his eyes shut tight when she did that. It was bad enough when he pressed himself against her, but when she pressed herself against him, he lost it even more.

Emma felt something poke in to the side of her leg, and was puzzled, but soon the realisation dawned on her and she blushed. But at the same time, she felt somewhat..._pleased_ about the effect she was having on him. It just made her feel special that she could do that to him. She closed her eyes and a smile tugged at her mouth, and she tried her hardest to not let a sigh escape her lips.

"Um, do you think you can try it on your own now?"

Emma felt her blush going down, and hoped that her face wasn't red at all.

"Yeah," She smiled.

Then she performed the arm movements while still standing, and this time she did them perfectly.

"Perfect," Will said.

"Thank you," She smiled seductively.

Right when she said it like that, she wanted to groan and just drown in the god damn pool.

"Okay, let's try it in action then. Just swim to that end of the pool, and when you breathe, you tilt your head to the side like this," He demonstrated, showing her by dipping his head in the water.

Emma watched him, and took in the way he breathed and the way he tilted his head to the side, and how it incorporated with his arm movements.

"And of course," He said, "Kick your feet,"

"I know, but I haven't swum over... _there_ yet," She smiled pointing to the deep end where he wanted her to swim to.

"Well, let's do that first. I'll teach you over here first. It's really easy. Just rotate your arms and legs in unison like this, and it will keep you afloat," He advised.

He was rotating his arms and legs, keeping himself above the water without his feet touching the ground. Emma mimicked his motions, and found them easy. She quickly did it perfectly and Will grinned.

"Great, now we try it over there," Will said, gesturing to the deep area.

Emma looked at it hesitantly, and he said in a soft and sweet voice "Don't worry, I've got you. You'll be fine and just so you know... I'm really good at mouth-to-mouth,".

Emma nodded and her heart was racing. She let Will take her hand to lead her over to the deep area. She did what he had just taught her, and grinned to find that she was able to stay afloat.

"Great. You're practically a natural," He smiled too.

"I know," She giggled.

"I think you have an amazing teacher," Will smiled proudly.

Emma laughed and splashed him.

"One last thing," He remembered.

He moved his face close to hers. He softly pressed his lips against hers. She gasped surprised and he pulled his lips away, his face still centimetres away from hers.

"Will," She smiled.

She pressed her lips firmly against his, and watched as he sighed and closed his eyes. She smiled, and put her hand on the back of his head, closing her eyes too. He put a hand on her back and pulled her up in a standing position, and then pressed his hand on the back of her neck against her wet hair.

She pulled back and smiled, "Thanks for teaching me to swim,"

"Yeah" He grinned.

They both smiled and connected their lips again.


End file.
